


First Kiss

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenarios of how it could happen and how is actually did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray figures if he’s ever going to kiss Fraser he would be mad as hell at him; downright furious because of some stupid shit Fraser had thrown at him. He wouldn’t care about where he is – at the station or at home -, he would just grab Fraser by that white loop thing around his neck – lanyard, Ray - and push him against the nearest wall.

There won’t be a question about hitting or kissing Fraser because he had hit him once and nothing much had changed. Except that he had sworn to never hit Fraser again, ever. So, there wouldn’t be a choice, like at all.

He would pant with anger and despair, pressing Fraser against the wall, door, desk, whatever, one hand on Fraser’s chest and one right beside his head on the wall.

He would get right at it, no looking into Fraser’s eyes or touching his face, or his hair - nothing that would stop his momentum. He would just press his lips to Fraser’s, kiss him hard. He would not let go even if Fraser were going to fight him off. He expects Fraser to do that, at first. But he would keep kissing him until Fraser relaxes and kisses him back. Then, then he would touch Fraser’s hair – silk and soft between his fingers – and angle Fraser’s head to lick his way inside Fraser’s mouth.

~::~::~

Kissing Ray would take some great preparation, Fraser figures. First he would take Ray home with him, to the Territories that is and acquaint him with his native land. Because once he kisses Ray, he could never let him go again.

He would teach Ray how to survive on his own in the Territories – Ray doesn’t like to be dependent on someone, Ray gets frustrated and pesky, and he wouldn’t want their first kiss being a result of anger.

Mobility is essential to Ray – his car wouldn’t be much use in the Territories – and he would teach him how to handle a dog sledge. Ray would vibrate with joy, his eyes shining bright, and his face would be cold to Fraser’s touch when he takes Ray into his cabin and in front of a fire.

Then he would kiss Ray.

He would take off Ray’s hat and bury his hands in Ray’s unruly hair, angling his head and just place his lips over Ray’s in their first tender kiss.

~::~::~

Maybe Ray would kiss Fraser after watching too much Steve McQueen movies on TV. He would get all-aggressive, staring Fraser down with one glance.

He would get that McQueen walk – all self-confident and knowing – and he would just close in on Fraser, slowly, backing Fraser against a wall or a door so Fraser couldn’t escape.

Then he would look Fraser in the eye, daring Fraser to fight him, to shove him away but Fraser wouldn’t and he would hold Fraser’s head between both of his hands and kiss him, hard.

Fraser’s lips would move under his when he kisses him greedily, hungrily. His hands in Fraser’s hair, holding him close. And Fraser would open up to his tongue with a moan, inviting him in.

~::~::~

Fraser figures that one day he would be brave enough to speak about matters of the heart to Ray and kiss him.

Perhaps he would resort to the English playwright William Shakespeare and Ray would actually listen to him when he’s telling him about how he fell in love with him like Romeo did when he first saw his Juliet.

A soft smile would be on Ray’s lips when he tells him, slowly closing in on Ray, reaching for him to be his refuge, his love, his life.

His hands would be in Ray’s hair, petting him softly while his lips learn the shape of Ray’s mouth. He would kiss him with growing hunger and Ray would kiss him back, urging him on, opening his mouth to him, and he would get lost in Ray.

~::~::~

Maybe Ray would kiss Fraser on one of their hockey nights – Canada would be going down of course and Fraser would fall asleep on Ray’s couch, sitting right beside him, snoring softly.

Fraser would be in casual clothes and relaxed in Ray’s home, on his couch and he would look at Fraser, take in all the details he always wanted to know about Fraser’s face but fears to look at when Fraser’s awake and observant.

He would look at Fraser’s brows – which he constantly rubs at in his nervousness -, at the corner of Fraser’s closed eyes with crinkles that only show when Fraser laughs, at that old but deep scar on his cheek, at Fraser’s soft-looking lips which hide Fraser’s maddening tongue.

His hands would reach for Fraser on their own account, touching Fraser’s cheeks and he would lean closer, breathing against Fraser’s face, and just before he lowers his lips on Fraser’s, Fraser would open his eyes and smile at him.

They would kiss and he would finally learn about Fraser’s wicked tongue.

~::~::~

It would happen in Ray’s car, Fraser figures, after one of their long nights on a stake-out in front of the Consulate.

Ray would be angry about wasted time, his fingers drumming an erratic rhythm on the steering wheel and he would be tired, not thinking clearly when he reaches for Ray and pulls him in for a harsh kiss, to taste Ray’s restless energy, to feel alive through Ray.

Their lips would meet and perhaps Ray would be surprised but refuse to separate anyway and they would keep on kissing until the car is filled with their moans, their hands in each other hair, their breathing heavy.

Ray would pull back then but he would not take it, he would just grab for Ray again, lick his lips until Ray surrenders completely.

~::~::~

 

When it finally does happen neither Fraser nor Ray had consciously thought about it or had planned for it to happen.

Ray is just taking Fraser to the airport, facing a whole boring week without his partner by his side because Fraser has to go up North for something Canadian, and Fraser would rather take Ray with him to his homeland - even if it’s just to Toronto and not nearly as interesting as the Northwest Territories.

Fraser is just about to thank his friend for the hundredth time for taking care of Diefenbaker who’s waiting patiently on the backseat for Fraser to finally leave the car so he can beg Ray for donuts when Ray suddenly leans in and kisses Fraser.

Ray is shocked and so is Fraser but before Ray can pull back, Fraser recovers and buries his hands in Ray’s hair, holding him close, and kissing right back.

So their very first kiss is neither out of anger nor despair nor even before they had declared mutual feelings as Fraser would put it but because it seems natural to do so.

They keep on kissing – exploring each other mouths and faces – until Diefenbaker whines in the backseat, reminding them that one occupant of this car has a plane to catch.

“Fuck,” Ray curses against Fraser’s lips, “my timing sucks!”

“Indeed, Ray,” Fraser smiles regretfully. “One week,” he sighs when he pulls back, touching Ray’s cheek softly.

“Yeah,” Ray closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Fraser again before he finally lets go.

 

The Beginning


	2. What now?

Fraser has no conscious memory of entering the airport building nor checking in, not to mention if he has greeted – or rather not - their flight attendant aboard Air Canada.

He finds himself in his seat, belted, a cup of water in his hand and not knowing how he got here or why he even is here. Everything he remembers in absolute clearness is Ray’s lips on his.

Ray had kissed him.

They had kissed, had tasted one another – Fraser can still feel Ray’s lip on his, Ray’s taste and he unconsciously touches his lips with his fingers, lingers on his mouth where Ray has just been. Happiness washes through Fraser’s body. But panic follows – it’s tearing him apart, his longing for Ray and his fear to change their relationship into something he can’t control, into something that might get out of hand and drive them apart.

~::~::~

Ray is still sitting in his car, a parking ticket in his hand which he doesn’t remember getting, half an hour later with an impatient Diefenbaker in the passenger seat, whining at him.

He had kissed Fraser.

Ray can still taste him on his lips when he licks over them and … wow, he had kissed Fraser and even more important, Fraser had kissed him back. His hands in Ray’s hair and his tongue in Ray’s mouth.

A huge smile appears on Ray’s lips and he turns towards Diefenbaker, still grinning, inviting the half-wolf to a jelly donut.

~::~::~

A phone.

Fraser is staring at the phone on his bedside table for an hour, probably more - his right hand has even reached out for the receiver twice.

He really should call Ray; he wants to, to tell Ray that he misses him, that he wants to touch him again, kiss him again.

With his fingers touching his own lips Fraser lays down, it’s already late, he tells himself, cowardly, and Ray has to be at work tomorrow.

Fraser turns onto his side then, away from the phone and sighs deeply, willing his eyes shut, the image of Ray kissing him repeating itself in front of his inner eye.

It hurts.

Something inside of Fraser has awakened – hope.

~::~::~

The TV is running with the volume turned down because Ray doesn’t want to miss Fraser’s call.

Fraser is going to call, isn’t he?

Ray would call Fraser, no doubt about it at all. He would grab the receiver as soon as he had checked into his hotel room, dialing and telling Fraser exactly what he would like to do with him once he’s back.

It’s getting dark outside and Fraser still hasn’t called but Ray isn’t worried, not after the kiss they had shared. Fraser possibly figures that Ray is asleep already - as if - and wouldn’t want to disturb his sleep. Stupid Mountie.

So Ray goes to bed, with Dief on his heels, and he falls asleep with his arms around his pillow, picturing Fraser by his side.

~::~::~

The conference is rather dull, Fraser has to admit, not making it any easier for him to concentrate on the task at hand and not wondering about Ray.

Once he would have appreciated to spend some time with his own kind. Or at least with fellow members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Because as far as Ray is concerned there doesn't exist someone like Fraser, and Fraser finds himself thinking if it’s a compliment on his person or just an expression for his freakiness that Ray surely would get annoyed with at the very beginning of a future intimate relationship.

Intimate.

In his hotel room, at night, Fraser has the heart to think about an intimate relationship with Ray, not in broad daylight, mind you, when everything around him is in motion, when he’s supposed to listen, to learn. But when he’s alone with the phone nearby he is thinking about Ray.

He should have called the first night with a clear memory of their kiss, with Ray’s taste still on his lips.

Now, two days later, it seems rather surreal.

~::~::~

Two days.

Fraser is gone two fucking days and he hasn’t called to talk to Ray or to even check on the damn wolf that by the way really is as deaf as Fraser claims he is.

Everything goes wrong at work – Frannie is even more annoying than usual and with the Duck boys constantly mocking him, Ray’s about to explode.

He just doesn’t understand why Fraser doesn’t call him.

Alright, he could call Fraser, he got his number from Turnbull the other day but … Fraser should have called the first day and didn’t, and Ray wouldn’t call Fraser now, no.

Maybe their kiss was some kind of accident, Ray wonders late at night, lying awake. Not on Ray’s part but maybe Fraser was just polite and didn’t mean anything by it.

Fuck!

~::~::~

Fraser barely manages to pass his final test, constantly thinking about Ray and how he may have hurt his feelings by not calling him.

Perhaps he should call Ray tonight, confirming his arrival tomorrow evening but it seems rather petty of him to do so now.

But Fraser does call, putting down the receiver again as soon as he hears Ray’s voice on his answering machine.

He has shamefully neglected his friend – not to mention Diefenbaker – and hearing his voice makes him painfully aware of it.

Fraser dials again though, getting out just one word that hopefully expresses how much he misses Ray and that he will make up for the pain he has caused, preferable by kissing Ray again.

~::~::~

“Ray.”

Ray smiles brightly; Fraser has finally called and has said exactly what Ray wanted to hear from him all week – his name.

But it’s far more than just his name; it’s a promise and an apology.

Ray knows Fraser-speech and he should have figured it out sooner, should have called Fraser to tell him what he had meant by that kiss but he would not miss his chance tomorrow.

~::~::~

 

It’s raining cats and dogs when Ray arrives at the airport, his hair flattened against his scalp until he finally reaches Fraser’s gate, raindrops dripping down his face. But he’s the most beautiful man Fraser has ever seen in his life. Especially with that smile on his face Fraser just wants to touch, to kiss.

Fraser is half-way to Ray’s mouth when he remembers his surroundings and goes for a hug instead, placing his face behind Ray’s ear, licking a single drop of rain off Ray’s skin, knowing that such an activity is highly inappropriate in a public place but certainly completely hidden by his hat.

“Frase,” Ray smiles against Fraser’s cheek, pulling him closer still and if Fraser hadn’t known by Ray’s smile that he is forgiven he would know by his voice.

“Ray.”

“Come home with me,” Ray whispers, still holding onto Fraser and Fraser nods in agreement, pulling away then to follow Ray to his car, to his apartment, to wherever Ray may lead him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fraser walks at Ray’s side out of the airport and toward Ray’s car. Their shoulders are touching softly every now and then and Fraser wonders what else he may be allowed to touch once they arrive in Ray’s home.

Perhaps he’s too keen to force a physical relationship just yet; after all Ray has just invited him for dinner.

But he wants to touch Ray so very much it almost hurts. He wants to tell Ray with his touch, with his kisses what he could never express with words.

What if Ray needs words?

Fraser turns his head to look at Ray, to take in the now darker colour of Ray’s wet and not really experimental hair, the form of his ear with raindrops still running down its shell.

Ray must be cold, Fraser figures and doesn’t want anything else but shed Ray of his wet clothes and warm him up with his own body.

~::~::~

Ray can feel Fraser’s glance on him, feels it like a warm shower running over his body but he doesn’t dare to look at Fraser. He fears to make a scene in front of everybody by grabbing Fraser and kiss the hell out of him.

Kiss.

Fraser has almost kissed him in public and that makes Ray happier than anything you can imagine.

The smile in Fraser’s eyes, Fraser’s lips on Ray’s skin… Dear God, where is the damn car?!

~::~::~

Ray opens the passenger door for Fraser, their hands touching over the handle tenderly and a shiver runs through Fraser’s body.

He can’t hold back any longer and as soon as Ray has settled in his own seat Fraser reaches for him, pulls him in for a kiss.

Just one kiss that leads to another and another, Fraser just can’t let go of Ray’s soft lips, moving, opening to his tongue and he’s lost completely.

He is kissing Ray.

~::~::~

Ray can’t say that he’s surprised by Fraser’s touch when it finally comes. He just goes where Fraser wants him to be, closes his eyes and lets Fraser take control over their kiss.

A kiss that starts almost tender with Fraser brushing his lips over Ray’s mouth, learning its texture, but heats up as soon as Fraser licks Ray’s bottom lip.

Fraser’s tongue in his mouth, his in Fraser’s.

The car is fogged within seconds with their wet clothes and the heat they’re radiating, but Ray doesn’t want to stop, he buries his hands in Fraser thick dark hair and holds on, kisses Fraser’s lips, his cheeks, his whole face.

~:~::~

“Ray.”

Fraser moans, holding Ray’s head with both hands, kissing Ray back frantically.

But they have to stop.

Now.

They would get arrested if they did not stop now and Fraser really doesn’t want to go to prison. Not ever. But especially not right now.

~::~::~

All Ray can hear is Fraser saying his name, it sounds so desperate, so urgent, he wants to swallow his name from Fraser’s lips, but even more he wants to be in his apartment, in his bed.

Ray climbs off Fraser’s lap where he doesn’t remember climbing in the first place, sighing deeply.

“We really should be going.”

“Yes, Ray.”

Fraser sounds breathless and Ray wants to kiss him all-over again but restrains himself and starts the car instead.

Ray doesn’t look at Fraser, he doesn’t even dare to talk to him – he couldn’t be hold responsible for anything if he did, so he drums at the steering wheel instead, picturing Fraser’s body over his or under or … doesn’t matter as long as Fraser is just close.

~::~::~

Being deprived of Ray’s lips on his, of Ray’s body, doesn’t calm Fraser down a bit; his body seems to be on overdrive, desperate to be as close as possible to Ray.

Fraser’s breathing deeply, tries to calm down, unsuccessfully.

He has tasted Ray, has felt him against his body, under his hands and now he can’t go without touching Ray; he needs their connection, desperately.

Single-minded, that’s what he is, Fraser decides and scolds himself. He’s going to scare Ray off with his unlimited need to touch him.

Panic.

~::~::~

Suddenly Fraser goes stiff as a board beside Ray and he is wants to touch Fraser, to ask what’s going on.

But maybe Fraser has changed his mind?

Nonsense.

Fraser is as much into it as Ray is, a man just can’t fake his attraction – not even a Mountie.

Something else must be going on and Ray just can’t lose Fraser now but what should he say?

So, Ray doesn’t say anything, just looks at Fraser whose face is still wet from the rain but also panic-strained.

Odd.

Fraser never did strike Ray has the panicking type, not in a million years, but something is obviously bothering him. Maybe he needs reassurances.

“I’m not gonna jump you.”

“What if I do?”

~::~::~

Fraser can’t believe that he has just said that and even less that Ray is smiling at him, daringly.

Obviously there isn’t one thing Fraser should be worried about. Ray seems to be as desperate to touch him as Fraser is to touch Ray.

He relaxes, or as much as he can manage with Ray sitting beside him, making him think about the places he wants to touch, kiss, lick and suck on Ray’s body. Everything being welcomed by Ray – perhaps even returned.

After he had his way with Ray that is.

~::~::~

So, Fraser wants to jump his bones.

Greatness.

Ray is absolutely okay with it, leading Fraser up to his apartment, both tense, radiating heat they could heat Ray’s entire apartment building with. High on sex or better on anticipation of sex, Ray figures.

As soon as Ray closes the door Fraser pushes him up against the wall, Ray’s head connecting painfully with the concrete wall, Fraser biting his lips.

Not good.

“Ouch!”

~::~::~

Oh dear.

Fraser is almost unable to remove himself from Ray but he had been too enthusiastic, he had hurt Ray. Inexcusable, really.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

“No! No! No!”

Ray is grabbing for Fraser, pulling him against his body, reaching for his mouth and … their teeth click painfully.

“Damn!”

~::~::~

This is not going right, Ray figures. His head hurt a bit, as does his lip where Fraser bit down too passionately.

Ray pants against Fraser's wet-clothed chest, clinging to Fraser before Fraser bolts.

“Let’s try this again.”

Fraser is holding his head now, a soft pillow between Ray and the wall … yeah, nice, and Fraser kisses Ray, but he's hesitant and Ray really doesn’t want that at all. He wants the wild Fraser back.

Ray turns them and lashes out for Fraser’s mouth, kisses him deep and wet, shoving his body against Fraser and …

“Ouch!”

Fraser’s belt, Sam Brown, whatever, his whole uniform is painfully digging into Ray’s body.

The uniform has to go, now, Ray decides, willing his fingers to stop trembling and get Fraser naked already.

But it doesn’t work; he seems too clumsy, too eager to get it right.

~::~::~

Fraser pants open-mouthed, his head rolling while Ray desperately tries to get him out of his wet uniform.

Obviously they are too impatient to get to one another. Perhaps they should slow things down; perhaps this isn’t meant to happen just now.

“Ray. Ray! RAY!”

Fraser can’t get Ray’s attention, Ray is focused on pulling at Fraser’s uniform, but the clothing doesn’t give in.

“Perhaps we should slow down, Ray.”

Fraser is kissed again, fiercely.

Ray obviously doesn’t want to stop or even slow down, pulling at his own clothes now, almost falling down while trying to get rid of his wet jeans.

“Ray!”

~::~::~

So, obviously Ray can neither undress himself nor Fraser.

“Don’t wanna stop. Wanna feel you.”

Ray’s pulled close to Fraser, feels Fraser’s mouth in his hair and he calms down a bit. Fraser wants him too and that seems to be the whole problem - too eager, too excited, too anything.

Fraser’s red serge is wet against Ray’s face but he refuses to let go anyway, they probably are going to get pneumonia but as long as Fraser’s close, Ray doesn’t care. Much.

~::~::~

Fraser is breathing deeply.

As much as he wants to pleasure Ray, and himself, it doesn’t seem to be the right time. He closes his eyes almost in relief, a feeling of exhaustion rushing though him; perhaps they had worn themselves out with their effort to get to one another.

“Please undress yourself, Ray.”

Fraser speaks low, calming while he pushes Ray off him tenderly, working the buttons on his own uniform, gets the serge off his shoulders.

Ray is watching him and calmness rushes through Fraser’s body.

They might not make love tonight but it’s going to happen sometime soon, and he smiles, guiding Ray toward his bedroom, greeting Diefenbaker on his way – the half-wolf must have felt their sexual energy and for once decided to mind his own business.

~::~::~

Lying down besides Fraser feels great, Fraser feels great and if you had told Ray that he would keep calm with a naked Fraser in his bed he would have laughed his head off. But he is. Calm that is. Relaxed and warm in Fraser’s arms, drifting off to sleep.

~::~::~

Fraser is awake for hours, indecisive how to proceed in his current situation – being in bed with Ray, naked.

He likes watching Ray sleep, his peaceful face, his hair all messed up, hearing Ray's soft snores.

But he also wants to touch, to feel Ray.

Is he allowed to just reach out and touch and feel?

Last night was what one might call a disaster but Fraser is much calmer now – alright, not all of him is calm but he doesn’t feel too desperate. He knows that he can do this right now.

~::~::~

Waking up with Fraser’s eyes on him makes Ray smile.

This is really nice. It’s comfortable and doesn’t feel all that new, just right.

Ray can almost hear Fraser’s thoughts, can see it on Fraser’s face and he just reaches out and pulls Fraser in for a kiss.

It’s easy and kind of lazy; they have all the time of the world.

So, Ray sets a slow rhythms, just kisses Fraser’s lips over and over again, before he pulls himself over Fraser’s body to deepen their kiss, to slip his tongue into Fraser’s mouth.

~::~::~

Ray’s body feels incredible, moving fluidly and easy to their kissing.

Strong shoulder blades underneath Fraser’s hands, narrow hips – Fraser doesn’t dare to touch further yet and he settles for sliding his hands up and down Ray’s sides, moaning softly into Ray’s mouth.

It’s the easiest thing Fraser has ever done, handing over control to Ray, letting Ray take the lead.

Ray’s mouth wanders from Fraser’s chin to his throat, his collarbone and Fraser gasps when Ray's lips first touch his erect nipples, his hands holding Ray in place.

Wet tongue and sharp teeth send Fraser panting, his hands moving over Ray’s entire body now, not really knowing where to settle.

“Ray.”

~::~::~

Fraser is so damn responsive to his touch, his kisses, it feels amazing but it would be even better with Fraser’s weight on him.

So, Ray rolls them over and groans loudly as Fraser settles over him, his knees on each side of Ray’s thighs.

Their cocks touch and Ray can’t help but thrust up, his hands on Fraser’s ass, pulling him against his body.

The rhythm falters and Ray feels Fraser panting against his chest, frantically, trying to gain control, to not push them over the edge just yet.

It seems to work because Fraser hips still, don’t move; don’t give any friction to Ray. It’s maddening but Fraser’s mouth, his tongue on Ray’s chest, nipple, and belly button make up for it.

~::~::~

Fraser wants to touch each centimetre of Ray’s skin with his lips and tongue, wants to kiss, cherish, eat Ray alive, really.

His desperation from last night has turned into complete tenderness for the man beneath him.

Fraser is kissing along Ray’s ribs, holding him still while he explores Ray’s belly button with his tongue.

Tasting, licking, sucking.

He can’t get enough, one hand reaching for Ray’s cock, stroking it before he kisses the head, tasting Ray.

~::~::~

Ray is wriggling under Fraser’s weight desperately, grabbing Fraser’s hair with both hands to get Fraser’s mouth off of him.

Not that he doesn’t like what Fraser is doing but … oh God, he’s going to come any second and he really, really doesn’t want to but he DOES want to come and - this is just too much.

“Frase!”

And suddenly Ray’s cock isn’t engulfed in wet sweetness anymore and Ray feels deprived, wants it back.

He’s about to ask for it – just forget what he wanted a second ago – but Fraser is kissing his mouth again, filling Ray’s mouth with his own taste.

It’s all good again – Fraser’s body moving against him, Fraser’s tongue in his mouth.

~::~::~

Ray’s body feels so alive underneath Fraser, strong and glowing, perfect – as perfect as Ray’s cock in his mouth has felt.

Fraser could have brought Ray to climax then but he wants to see Ray’s face when he comes, when he makes him come.

So he settles over Ray again, kisses Ray’s lips, his face, ear while he’s thrusting faster and faster against Ray’s body, their cocks perfectly lined up, with Ray’s hands on his bottom urging him on.

Open mouth kisses along Ray’s throat, their deafeningly loud panting echoing in Fraser’s ear, and Fraser comes, spilling hot fluid over Ray’s belly.

~::~::~

That’s it.

Just looking into Fraser’s face, seeing him relax in pleasure, feeling Fraser’s hot semen splash against his body finishes Ray off.

Ray’s holding Fraser close, one hand on his neck, the other one on Fraser’s back, rolling them over, so that they lie on their sides, facing each other.

No words.

He didn’t need words while they made love and Ray doesn’t need words now, he just touches Fraser’s cheek and kisses him softly.

 

The End


End file.
